


Three Colors of Disney

by Water Fairy aka Mizu (kiebs)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Disney, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Kinda, Songfic, drabble-ish, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/Water%20Fairy%20aka%20Mizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short one-shots about our favorite super-powered kids as teens with Disney. A repost from my fanfiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss the Girl ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7236775/1/Kiss-the-Girl )
> 
> From FF: Drabble-ish Reds. Brick was going to have to monitor what Boomer and Butch watched from now on.

It all started the same as always. One of them said something that the other disagreed with, which couldn't be left alone without a comment on its worthlessness. Then that disagreement would escalate into an argument and then that argument into a debate and then that debate into verbal battle and then, well, usually by then the bell rang or her phone rang signaling a familial or town related problem. But that aside, it had started the same way as always.

He wasn't sure what had started it. Maybe it had been the comment on her oral report or something, but by the time the dismissal bell rang the two were having a full-blown verbal spar in the middle of the hallway. Other students were slowly inching past, while some stayed to watch what would happen. Most didn't stay, remembering times way back when, when the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys didn't have this unstated truce between them. Two people in the crowd (if the barely five students could be called a crowd) happened to be the remaining members of the Girls, both of which looked exasperated at their leader's behavior. Of course, Bubbles looked more so worried than exasperated, but she was getting irritated at Blossom's attitude towards the Rowdyruff Leader.

“Oh my God. Shut _up_!” Buttercup finally shouted, only to be completely ignored as the two redheads continued to bicker. Eye twitching spasmodically, Buttercup’s hands lit up with bright green energy.

It was at this moment, when the hall was just clearing of people, that the four superhumans heard something. A something that sounded suspiciously like singing. A something that sounded suspiciously like _Boomer and Butch_ singing.

Brick felt his eye twitch as he heard Boomer sing loudly:

 _“There you see her_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don’t got a lot to say_ (Brick would angrily disagree to this, if he wasn’t completely mortified at to _what_ his brothers were singing.)  
 _But there’s something about her_  
 _And you don’t know why_  
 _But you’re dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl!”_

Brick felt his throat constrict at that, eyes widening. Blossom’s mouth had opened wide and her cheeks, like her counterpart’s, were bright red. Before either could say anything, Butch struck up the next verse. 

_“YES, you want her_   
_Look at her, you know you do_   
_It’s possible she wants you, too_   
_There is one way to ask her_   
_It don’t take a word_   
_Not a single word_   
_Go on and kiss the girl!”_

Bubbles squealed at the mere fact that the two ruffs were singing _The Little Mermaid_ (her _favorite_ Disney movie) while Buttercup fought to keep her laughter inside. The leaders by now had become a rather dark shade of red and Brick’s eyes had started glowing ominously. Together, Boomer and Butch sang the chorus.

_“Sing with me now!_   
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_   
_My, oh my_   
_Look at the boy too shy!_   
_He ain’t gonna kiss the girl!_   
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_   
_Ain’t that sad_   
_Ain’t it a shame, too bad_   
_You gonna miss the girl!”_

A strangled noise came from Blossom's throat and, eyes flaring bright, bright red, Brick had incinerated the door to his right. This left the remaining two ruffs in the open. Both Boomer and Butch had been huddled behind the door and were currently rolling around the floor, laughing their asses off. Fists glowing scarlet, Brick took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Before he could say a word, Butch, as he wiped a tear away, noticed him and, grabbing Boomer's collar, bolted.

“BOOMER! BUTCH! YOU FUCKING ASSWIPES!” Brick shouted as he barreled after them, leaving a shell-shocked Blossom with a giggly Bubbles and hysterical Buttercup.

Blossom’s eye twitched as Bubbles remarked, “I didn’t know the Rowdyruffs watched Disney.”


	2. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Whole New World ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7319780/1/A-Whole-New-World )
> 
> From FF: Drabble-ish Greens. Buttercup was such a girl deep down.

It was three in the morning when the first tap came from the window. Grumbling darkly, Buttercup pulled her blankets over her head. Whatever that was, she wasn’t going to check it. There was a good two minutes of silence before another tap came from the window. She groaned loudly as more taps came.

“It’s not hailing, is it?” Bubbles’ sleepy voice asked from across the room and Buttercup folded her pillow around her head.

“It’s late _May_ , why the hell would it be hailing?” the green puff snarled, her voice somewhat muffled. “Besides, the weather channel didn’t call for storms!”

“Well, if a storm’s bad enough…” Bubbles said drowsily.

The taps continued through their whole conversation and Buttercup was starting to growl. Someone had to be throwing rocks at their window. And whoever it was was going to be in a world of hurt if they didn’t stop. Of course, threatening mentally didn’t do much and the raven-haired teen was pressing her pillow securely over her head when her “eldest” sister growled.

“Buttercup, go see _who is throwing those rocks and make them stop_!” Blossom growled in the most demonic sounding voice said green puff had ever heard come from her usually well-mannered sister.

Throwing her pillow at Bubbles, who had fallen back to sleep, Buttercup made her way to the window. She threw it open and caught the rock that had been thrown.

“WHOEVER IS-Butch?!” She gaped at the boy floating a few feet below her window and then groaned. “What the fuck do you fucking want, Butch?”

Grinning widely, her counterpart floated up to her window. Resting his arms on the sill, he leaned forward conspiratorially, well into her personal bubble.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Butch said and Buttercup just stared at him.

“You woke me up at fucking three in the morning because you want to go somewhere,” she said slowly, still staring at him in disbelief.

“Yup~!”

Covering her eyes, the green puff groaned. “We have school in four hours, you asswipe. Piss off.”

She pushed him off her windowsill and was about to close the window when Butch broke out in song.

_“I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
 _Tell me, Powerpuff, now when did_ (She barely registered the fact that he had substituted ‘Powerpuff’ for ‘princess’, she was that shocked.)  
 _You last let your heart decide?”_

Her mouth hanging agape, Buttercup couldn’t speak as he jumped into the second verse.

_“I can open your eyes_   
_Take you wonder by wonder_   
_Over, sideways and under_   
_On a magic carpet rise!”_

“Are…are you singing fucking _Disney_ to me, Butch?” she asked, trying to wrap her head around what exactly Butch was doing.

He gave her another grin and answered, “No,” before jumping back into the song.

_“A whole new world_   
_A fantastic point of view_   
_No on to tell us no or where to go_   
_Or say we’re only dreaming,_

_A whole new world_   
_A dazzling place I never knew_   
_But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear_   
_That now I’m in a whole new world with you_   
_Now I’m in a whole new world with you.”_

Buttercup found herself humming along as her crazy counterpart serenaded her. In fact, she even started singing with him on the next verse, ignoring the fact that she had missed the beginning of girl’s part.

_“Unbelievable sights_   
_Indescribable feeling_   
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_   
_Through an endless diamond sky,_

_A whole new world_   
_(Don’t you dare close your eyes)_   
_A hundred thousand things to see_   
_(Hold your breath, it gets better).”_

Hearing someone get out of bed, Buttercup abruptly stopped singing. Butch paused in his briefly, but continued on, plowing through the song. Though her cheeks were blazing, Buttercup found herself enjoying the fact that he was serenading _her_. Not Blossom, not Bubbles, _her_. It was…actually kind of cute that he was. God, she was such a girl deep down. Propping her head on her elbow, she let a small grin form on her face. She sang the last verse with Butch softly,

_“A whole new world…_   
_That’s where we’ll be…_   
_A thrilling chase…_   
_A wondrous place…_   
_For you and me…”_

She was probably grinning like an idiot as someone placed their head on her shoulder.

“Butch likes Disney, huh?” Bubbles asked, her voice still thick with sleep, but still very playful.

“I guess so,” Buttercup responded, grinning down at her counterpart with his equally wide grin. “Who knew that Rowdyruffs like Disney?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From FF: Woo! Okay, so, this suddenly hit me today. I know a lot of people asked for companion pieces for the Blues and Greens for Kiss the Girl and honestly, before today, I had no idea if I would. But this just came to me and I had to write it. Sooo…Greens with Disney song! :D I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can You Feel the Love Tonight? ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7338244/1/Can-You-Feel-the-Love-Tonight )
> 
> From FF: Drabble-ish Blues. Boomer just couldn't stop grinning at his luck.

Boomer couldn’t believe that he had just spent the whole day with Bubbles. He felt elated and was practically floating as they walked through the park. Glancing down to make sure that he actually wasn’t, the blue ruff gave his counterpart a wide smile. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Today had been like a dream and he couldn’t help grinning goofily as he remembered it. And now he was walking through the park, holding hands with Bubbles, and watching the sky turn pretty colors as the sun went down.

Sighing contently, the blonde boy just couldn’t stop smiling. He had the strong urge to shout in happiness and had the decency to blush when he remembered he had done just that when Bubbles had agreed to spend the day with him. A small chuckle escaped his lips and Bubbles looked up at him, a large grin on her face as well.

“And what are you thinking about?” she asked teasingly and they stopped walking.

Boomer swung their hands a bit before he answered, “How I can’t believe you actually agreed to spend the day with me.”

A pretty blush covered Bubbles cheeks and she smiled shyly at him. “Is really that hard to believe?”

He gave a low chuckle, pulling her a little closer to himself. He murmured softly, “To me…yes, yes it is.”

Unknown to the two blondes, they had two, or four (if you factor in the unlucky two that had been dragged along), stalkers. Two of said stalkers were camped behind, and in, a tree that Boomer’s back was facing. One of the stalkers scowled, propping his head up on his knee.

“Goddamn it, Boomer!” Butch hissed softly, gesticulating angrily at the ruff and puff. “Kiss her already! Do something! Be a man!”

As Butch muttered angrily at his brother, who couldn’t hear him, Brick watched them with an unreadable expression. The red ruff had a frown on his face and he sighed in frustration. He would never understand his brothers’ need to be near the Powerpuff Girls. His eyes were pulled from Boomer and his date to the rustling bushes on the other side of path and the red-eyed teen narrowed his eyes at the foliage.

In said bushes, Buttercup and Blossom were crouched. The green puff had a video camera in her hand and had a similar expression to Butch’s on her face. She was grumbling under her breath on how much of a sissy Boomer was and what did Bubbles see in him as her other sister watched with a conflicted expression. As much as she wanted Bubbles to be happy, Blossom really wished she had chosen someone other than a Rowdyruff.

Back to the clueless duo, Boomer had taken both of Bubbles’ hands and was taking calming breaths as he stared into her face. She looked back at him with a ridiculously cute confused look on. She smiled at him in encouragingly, causing Boomer’s mouth to go dry. Finding that he was speechless and could only make a strangled noise when he tried to speak, the blue ruff gulped nervously, hoping that Bubbles didn’t notice how clammy his hands were. There was a rustle from the tree behind him and, as he turned to see what it was, a voice broke out in song.

_“I can see what’s happening,_ (“What the fuck, Butch?” Brick hissed, glaring up at his brother.)  
 _And they don’t have a clue!_ (“Who in the…?” Buttercup muttered, narrowing her eyes at the suspiciously rustling tree.)  
 _They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line,  
Our trio’s down to two! _ (“Oh…my God,” Blossom groaned, covering her eyes.)

_“Ze sweet caress of twilight!_   
_There’s magic everywhere!_   
_And with all this romantic atmosphere_   
_Disaster’s in the AIR!”_

Boomer just gaped at the tree as Bubbles frowned, squinting in confusion at said plant. “Is…that Butch?” she asked as said Rowdyruff continued to sing.

_“Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_The peace the evening brings_   
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_   
_With all its living things!”_

Bubbles giggled a bit, her cheeks a rosy hue. Glancing at Boomer, she said innocently, “You know…Butch has a good singing voice.”

Whipping back to her, Boomer’s face flushed and he frowned. He took a breath and instantly took over the next verse, regretting it almost instantly when he realized just what it was implying.

_“So many things to tell her,_   
_But how to make her see…_   
_The truth about my past? Impossible!_   
_She’d turn away from me…”_

Brows furrowing at the hurt in his voice, Bubbles sang the next verse, clutching his hands tightly.

_“He’s holding back, he’s hiding,_   
_But what, I can’t decide._   
_Why won’t he be the king I know he is?_   
_The king I see inside?”_

Blushing, Boomer gave her a small smile and they began to sing together.

_“Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_The peace the evening brings_   
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_   
_With all its living things!_

_“Can you feel the love tonight?_   
_You needn’t look too far_   
_Stealing through the night’s uncertainties_   
_Love is where they are…”_

Looking into each other’s eyes, both softly sang, _“And if we fall in love tonight…”_

Eyes closing, Bubbles leaned towards him at the same time he did. However, just inches from each other, both pulled back, blushing brightly. They both looked at each other shyly and then, both pairs of eyes widening, they lurched together, lips meeting. There was the distinctive sound of two hits after that, followed by two yelps from the bushes and tree. For one surprised moment, neither of the blondes moved before they pulled back hastily. Both had a bright blush on their face and they stared at each other with wide blue eyes. Bubbles was covering her mouth, but, after gently touching her lips, let her hand drop.

She smiled timidly at Boomer, who returned the smile with a half grin, and as the blue puff wrapped her arms around Boomer’s neck, she called out to their unseen siblings.

“Thanks, guys!” she shouted, giggling and pressing her lips to Boomer’s.

She was answered by a “YES” from the bushes and a “HELL YE-OW” from the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From FF: These things are becoming less and less drabble-ish as I write them. XD So, Blues with Disney song! This is the last of the trio! No more! Sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> And thanks to megmeg999 for the idea of using “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” from The Lion King. And if you’re curious, it is indeed the Greens who shouted in the end. Butch got hit by Brick. Again. So, please read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> From FF: Short, sweet, and crack-worthy. I…don’t remember how I came up with this. XD I think me and my friend were bouncing songs off each other and this escalated from that…yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
